Angelic Refuge
by World Class Cherubim
Summary: A low-class Cherubim travels to the Highschool DxD universe in order to seek asylum due to an going civil war concurrently happening in his home. How long does this Cherubim stay hidden before his angelic brothers catch up to him. Balanced OC!, Vessel None Sacred Gear Issei!, Warrior OC!, Genderless OC!, Target OC! and Features other Characters from other shows. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Refuge

A/N: A Fan-fiction that was inspired by Supernatural, Two Steps from hell and Anime

Prologue

Wars, All of it. Lucifer always the favorite of father, Did the unthinkable by rebelling against Father. Dad or God was you like to call it, Had Michael beat and cast Lucifer out of heaven for his insubordination and rebellion. Lucifer whom was already casted down on earth decided to anger Father even more by making humans into demons starting with a woman named Lilith. In anger Father personally came out of his throne and gave Lucifer a beating and casted him in a special part of Hell. That place in hell is not really in hell but in a different dimension and the only being that can enter the place are Father. However Father didn't try to make the Cage unbreachable. Dad's reasoning is something I sometimes don't understand.

After Lucifer was put in the Cage, God decided to create Hell for people who do immoral things and Purgatory for Monsters that Lucifer or Eve created such as the Dragon. As for Eve, After being casted out for obeying the snake, Eve decided to corrupt the people that were born from her. As a result for her actions, Father decided to condemn her into Purgatory. Soon after these are done, God decided to have an Angel named Metatron to write down his laws. God soon left heaven after leaving the heavenly laws, Leaving the Archangels to run heaven. The Original Archangels that are running Heaven concurrently are Michael and Raphael. Lucifer had been casted into the Cage and Gabriel had fled heaven before the fighting intensifies.

There are several groups of Archangels, The Original Group is consisted of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. These Archangels are the strongest and most fiercest beings, Heaven will offer.

The Second Group is consisted of Ariel, Azrael, Sandalphon and Uriel. They aren't as strong as the Original group but they are far stronger and fiercer than the Third Group.

The Third Group is consisted of Zadkiel, Raguel, Raziel and Chamuel. They far below than the Second Group, But there powers are so insane that the Strongest Seraphims will literally flee the area when they are the ones that angered this group.

While the Archangels are running Heaven, Hell was in a state similar to the Komnenoi restoration. The creatures that are dwelling in Hell had a population boom, The creatures in Hell consists of Demons. Demons are Human spirits that were corrupted by years of torture and Fallen Angels that finally lost their grace.

Soon the Demons become bold and attacked Heaven, They were massacred and their Leaders Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor, Beelzebub and Asmodeus were brutally killed by the Archangel Zadkiel. The causalities in heaven, were rather small. Two Seraphims were killed, 8 Cherubim were slained, Fifteen Riet Ziens and Two angel garrisons that were an equal to one thousand per garrison.

After this failed event, Heaven launched a Counterattack. The counter attack was brutal, Thousand's of Demons were killed and The Archangels made sure that Demons can no longer challenge their might. The Archangel Raziel reduced Hell three-fourths of its size in order for Hell, not to regain its Military might. Part of the Reason why the Angels won the war quickly and efficiently without losing a dozen garrisons are factored into three different reasons.

The first reason is that your average Angel is far superior than your average demon. The Average Angel has access to the Enochian Magic (Angel Magic) which is the predecessor of the Demon Magic. Demon Magic is an attempt to copy Enochian Magic but it ended having to be modified so that your average demon can use it. An Average Angel is trained to fight and adapt into any kind of situation, However an Angel's training literally puts the training in Hell into shame. Not only is the Average Angel far superior in Magic and Training they are also far superior to your average demon in terms of Strength, Speed, Durability and Vulnerabilities.

The second reason is that Angels have access to better Armor. Your average Angel is normally equipped with angelian helmets, angelian lamellar armor that is reinforced with angelian , angelian leggings and greeves. Angelian is the strongest type of armor anyone can build. The average ore required to make an Angelian armor is far superior than the average ore that Demons used to make armor. However what truly puts the gap between Angelian armor and Demonic armor is the magic used to enchant them.

The third reason is that hell was in a state of civil war. After the loss of their Leaders, Various Clans and their supporters formed alliances and declared war on each other. Which made them an excellent prey.

Soon after the war in hell was finished, Michael and the rest of the Angels which Included me were tasked of watching the earth and only intervening when Michael wants the Angels to intervene.

I watched the things that happened in earth. Man has waged war within itself, Rebuild itself and more. They build things that far surpasses things that were expected of them. They also make good use of their free-will and they are willing to adapt into what situation they are from. Not only they build and waged war, They also founded civilizations that still lasted concurrently like the Roman Empire in the east, Britain and France to name some. To be blunt I was jealous, However I felt pity. Pity for the sick, the needy, the poor and the helpless. I watched women get raped and not be able to intervene. I saw poor people becoming slaves and more. I understood that I rather be here than down there.

While watching things we saw paradoxes, These were signs of Father's doing so we only do what the signs intended for us to follow. The Paradoxes were the lives of Jesus Christ and Muhammad. I like the rest of the angels followed what the signs of what we need to play our roles in these paradoxes. After four hundred years after the first paradox the Roman Empire fell and the Europe literally went back in time. A time which Europe was one of the place's you would never wanted to be in. However in the Eastern part of the Roman Empire, it prospered and grown. When the second paradox appeared we did our part that was intended for us.

Years soon past and the year eight hundred ninety appeared, A wizard named Merlin created a magic system was roughly based on the Demon Magic system. Soon seven hundred years past, A man named John Dee managed to create a Wizard council and John Dee worked on creating a Magic system that is similar to Enochian but he could only get the system a tiny bit above the Merlin Magic system.

After the creation of the attempted Angelic Magic system for Humans to use, Time passed quickly, Wars such as the Boer War, Napoleonic wars happened and It was the norm. Only until the year two thousand ten my life fell into disarray. During that time the Vessels of Michael and Lucifer succeeded into trapping Michael and Lucifer into the Cage, Successfully preventing the Apocalypse and the destruction of the entire creation with the exception of Heaven. Also in that year a civil war in heaven started which forced me into travelling into another universe. I am a Warrior of God but I don't like killing my brothers and I didn't know what side of conflict I am going to take and before anyone would notice I took the key that contains the weapons of heaven or nukes for the human term, Just for when my angelic brethren decides to use these weapons for the wrong doing.

A/N #2: Well should I continue this story because it is an intended challenge to writers that are experienced in writing fan-fictions. But given enough motivation I will proceed into writing this story. Oh and if I continued, I will need a beta-reader because my writing isn't really as good as most fan-fiction writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Arrival

A being made out of pure holy fire and energy was staring at the sea. The being just recently performed a ritual to transport into this particular universe. Transportation into other universes was a concept humans considered, While most angels particularly scoffed at this idea. The reason why most angels scoffed at this idea is due to the course humanity is going through. Humans always have stupid reasons to go to war, rarely care about their own civilizations and more. Humanity may have been stupid most of the time but when they have an idea more or less the idea was an excellent concept.

"So this is the universe that the ritual randomly transported me from?" The being thought and gazed at the Sea.

"Hmmm~ I need to find a suitable vessel for me to reside in" The being continued its train of thought until it felt a human in a nearly dead state in a nearby hospital.

The being having felt that the human that was nearly dead was a suitable vessel. It decided to pay him a visit.

The being arrived at the Boy's dream which was filled with Boobs and such.

"So this particular human likes women with giant breasts?"

"Might be the best way to confront him would be to make my appearance a Human female?"

The being looked at the dream further and changed its appearance to a female. The being now a female had long black hair and long black eyes. She wore a platinum colored lamellar armor, a kilt, platinum colored greeves and black caligulae.

"Disgraceful… Well at least the form I taken beats most human descriptions of angels."

"Now to find that Human….."

The female angel teleported to the location of the human male who was directly watching naked girls play volleyball on the sun.

"I take it this dream belongs to you?" The female asked with politeness.

"Umm who are you and look at your awesome breasts!" The Male stated.

"Is this the average human male in this universe" The female thought with a sigh.

"My name is Dariel and I am an angel of the lord." The being now identified by the name of Dariel introduced himself and 6 majestic wings of pure white appeared on her back.

"Wait you are an angel?"

"Yes. I am an angel of the lord and if you-"

"Wow all those hentai's say that angels have good breast."

Dariel's eye's begin to twitch, Due to the ignorant human being talking to him.

"Listen whoever you are. Don't pay attention to the media and the artworks about angels because we are genderless beings with awesome powers."

"Ehhhhhhh?"

"The thing is that I was uncertain you can't see my true form, So I took a form that would allow me to communicate with you."

"Oh? wow so you can change your gender. Try to change your form into a Loli with big breasts!"

"Listen to me whoever you are, I don't take orders from you. I can just easily smite you and get another vessel to begin with."

"Alright then if you are an angel of the Lord. Try to guess what I am thinking."

"Simple you are thinking of Female breasts."

"Eh? How did you know that?"

"Telepathy and common sense."

"Not good enough. Try something that would make me actually believe."

"Fine"

Dariel moved his left hand into the male's head and a flash of light happened.

The Human Male awaked to find himself in the hospital.

"See believe me now?"

He glanced at the female who was sitting in the chair who was looking at the clouds.

"Yes and my name is Issei."

"Nice to meet you and you already met me"

"Yes and what happened to me?"

"You were ran over by a car and was in a coma until I've healed you."

"Now I remember. Thanks for that."

"No problem. But I need a favor to ask?"

"What would that be?"

"I need your permission to use you as a vessel." Dariel stated bluntly

"What is a vessel?" Issei questioned.

Dariel moved his right hand into Issei's head and the information sprang in Issei's head.

"So that is a vessel." Issei exclaimed.

"Yes. So can I have your answer." Dariel said with anxiety.

"Maybe if you let me touch your breast." Issei announced while blood is flowing out of his nose.

"Fine." Dariel replied without any care in the world as she was generally a genderless being.

"Done now? It is time to fulfill your part of the end."

"Fine. But promise me you will get a lot of breasts for me"

"I can't promise that."

Dariel then put her left hand on Issei's head and a flash of white energy engulf the entire hospital.

Soon Dariel opened her eyes to reveal she is now possessing Issei as a vessel.

"This vessel will do" Dariel thought and Issei's parents barged in.

"Issei are you okay?" Mrs Hyoudou asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mother." Darie replied in Issei's place

"Are you sure son? Because a white light appeared and everyone that was sick was healed." Mr Hyoudou exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes father it must have been the white light." Dariel stated emotionlessly.

"I am pretty sure you are. But I wonder where the white light came from?" Mr. Hyoudou wondered.

"If I were to make a guess it is a paradox or an anomaly."

"Good guess son."

"So Dad. When can I leave the hospital?"

"A week and you can go home."

"Alright"

/A week later\

-Sunday

-1:30pm

After staying in the hospital for an entire weak to not arouse suspicion, Our protagonist is concurrently at a mall buying expensive suits. Dariel like all the angels have a dress code. The dress code are formal expensive suits for the daily norm and Angelian armor for combat purposes.

"Sir what would kind of expensive suit would you like to buy?" The Manager asked with a polite smile.

"The most expensive suit you have." Dariel commented bluntly.

"Alright then. This is our most expensive suit." The Manager pointed at a tan trenchcoat..

"Then I would like to buy it." Dariel said emotionlessly.

"Okay."

After buying the Trench coat for $3,500 dollars (Original costs like $750 but Dariel insists that the manager deserves a tip.) Dariel immediately decided to go home walking, Little did he know that someone is after him.

A/N: I decided to continue this story because my cousins wanted me to and they say it has potential. Anyways don't judge my grammar since English isn't my very first language. Oh and I use copy and pasting from Google drive so I can't really change font and correct my grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Fallen Angel and The Encounter with the Devils.

Dariel walked towards the park feeling a breeze and need to receive judgement from his meditation. He is feeling that someone might be spying on him or worse. Most of the time he didn't feel the need to worry, The only times he needed to worry is when an seraphim had been pissed off when he did a job incorrectly in heaven. What worries him is that a being that had a magical signature of both light and dark. Light and Dark don't mix they combust and attempt to obliterate each other.

As he walked he found a nearby bench to sit on. Looking at the park he saw children and their parents, Teenagers making out with each other and more. He was used to watching Human's with a deep fascination. Like every angels they had free will but ever since Lucifer started a pointless temper tantrum, It felt like a punishment to had those privileges removed.

While Dariel was concentrating a Spear of light impacted his back and breaking his host's spine but this only got his attention. Without looking at his back he pulled the Spear out and broke it in half.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dariel questioned with a frown having his thoughts interrupted.

"How did you survive that?" The woman exclaimed while in shock.

"Why would I tell you." Dariel glared at the woman.

"Tch No matter I will just kill you." She growled.

The Woman began to form and throw Light spears at Dariel who was not even fazed and was just walking in front of the woman.

"Haa~aaa~aaa" She stuttered in horror as Dariel stood in front of her.

"It is pointless and stupid to try to attack me." Dariel stated in annoyance.

"What are you and according to Kokabiel you are just a mere human."

"Who is this Kokabiel? As for who I am, My name is Dariel and I am an Angel of the lord.

"What? How is this possible. Only a Human can wield a sacred gear and according to our sources you are human not a incarnated angel."

"Wherever you got your information, It is invalid. Besides answer me who is this Kokabiel."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Simple because I have many ways of knowing."

The woman feeling threatened attempted to flee by flying by revealing her wings which shocked Dariel. Dariel intercepted the woman by teleporting in front of her and kicking her to the ground.

"You have some explaining to do?"

"Start by telling me your name and explain why do you have wings."

"Alr-igh-t my name is Raynare and I am a Fallen Angel."

Dariel was shocked at Raynare's statement about being an Fallen Angel. He felt his angelic programming and instincts to smite Raynare. "

Tell me about the history of this world." Dariel demanded and raised his left hand which began to glow.

"Alright" She replied while scared knowing that this angel was not your average angel.

She began to explain the history of The great war between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Other Gods, Sacred Gears and The Dragon Gods. Raynare also explained that she and several groups of Fallen Angels are supposed to kill people that have sacred gear. Dariel's reaction after her explanation was of pure shock and anger.

"Thank you for cooperating Raynare. Keep in mind if you kill or harm another human being, I will smite you and your leader." Dariel threatened and his body was surrounded by an aura of holy white light.

Raynare who saw the Angel's demeanor and expression and fled the area leaving a Dariel on his thoughts. Who would have known that what father said was true about travelling into other universes. He remember it was a minor event and something not to be taken seriously.

/Flashback\

"Father you seem to be thinking of something? Is it that about your discussion about Father Time, Chaos and Death. " Dariel questioned.

"Ah yes. It is about expanding our realm of influence." God smiled at Dariel and refocused in taking care of a plant.

"So what did you guys do about it?"

"Well we all decided that we won't exert influence in those universe much less participate and goto to those universes."

"Why father? Isn't it a good thing to show them your might and power"

"Well not really as they are just going to fear me and not give respect in the process. Besides there might be other versions of me who are more powerful and less powerful as I am."

"Ah I think I understand father."

"Well don't lie to appease me, You are still young. Go child spar with your brothers in the training grounds."

"Alright Father."

/Flashback End\

Having recalled the past event, Dariel sighed and look at the sky and felt again being spied upon. As an Angelic being they were not used to being spied upon and they generally don't feel threatened by Demons and other Creatures. Dariel eased his thoughts and went home in order to research about Human behavior in youtube or whatever information he can dig upon.

/Timeskip\

-Monday

-9:30 am

Dariel stared at the school where his vessel is going into. He did not need to go to school but since he never experienced it, He wanted to give it a try. As he walks in girls generally glared at him and two people named Motohama and Matsuda generally stick around with him. He knew of his Vessel's actions in the past since he has access to Issei's memories. His first motive is to change what people thought about him. Dariel started his motive by getting forgiveness and doing them favors such as carrying stuff. This happened for the whole week and by the end of it Girls calling him the Gentleman of Kouh which he somewhat liked.

During the week as well, Dariel had learned that the Several people in the school namely the Student council and the ORC had unique energies that was similar to demons in his universe but too different. He had doubts and when a person named Kiba always tries to get him to come with him in the ORC, Which luck seemed to be at his side since Girls always asked him to help them with whatever. But today luck was not on his side.

"Hi. Issei-kun" Kiba greeted.

"Hello how can I help you." Dariel greeted removing his book and putting at his desk.

"I would like you to follow me." He said and gestured him to take his hand.

"Fine but why don't you explain to me why have you been insisting on me following you into the ORC for the entire week." Dariel stated bluntly and with a tone of annoyance.

"I will tell you as soon as when we get there."

After walking about 15 minutes, Dariel and Kiba had reached the Old building. Dariel in particular had always sensed there was weird energy going on in the ORC club room. He and Kiba had taken another 5 minutes to get inside the ORC.

"So now what? Do you mind explaining why have you brought me here?" Dariel announced.

"Yeah sure just we will wait for President to finish up." Kiba replied.

Dariel sat down and was introduced by Kiba to several different people and he noted that they all have similar magical energies. While looking at the room, He saw that there were different symbols on the floor and the walls and they were vastly different than those the hunters, angels and demons used in his universe. While looking around he saw Rias Gremory and identified her immediately as having similar magical energies as with the others.

"So Issei-kun? I have a question." Rias questions.

"Yes, On with it." Dariel replies with gripping the couch.

"How did you dealt with that Fallen Angel?" Rias asked with wonder.

"How did you know about her?" Dariel stands up and was looking suspicious at everyone.

"Because Koneko saw her retreat."

"So you were the ones spying on me."

"Well to put it bluntly yes and we got interested in you every since you came out of that hospital."

"That's it? Just get to the point."

"Well to put it shortly. I want you to become a part of my peerage."

Dariel's eyes open and his vessel's eye color brown became celestial blue and he was surrounded by holy white aura. His 6 wings appeared and the shadow of true form was showing while blackouts and earthquakes occurred all over the entire region.

"So you are Devils, Am I correct." Dariel said with venom on his voice.

"Yes we are and what are you." Rias wondered.

"You attempted to turn an Angel of the Lord into a Devil, How dare you" Dariel stated angrily.

"Y-o-u ar-e a-n ange-l" Rias stuttered and the rest of her peerage moved in order to protect her.

"Yes and If you ever hurt a human being I will personally smite you and your peerage you got that?"

"Yes. I understand" Rias replied and Dariel calmed down his vessel's eyes returned to their normal states.

"You are lucky, You have done nothing wrong so far and if you have done something wrong to a normal human being regardless of you or any of your peerage. I will personally purify you all." Dariel commented and teleported away.

After the encounter with the Devils, Dariel decided to relax for a bit and search the earth of this universe. Little does he know that he is going to be dragged into this universe even further.

A/N: Yep Chapter 2. My primary goal is to have Dariel stay solo in faction preference until Castiel and Co arrives. He also will have a bitter view of the ORC, Which is natural considering he is an Angel of the Lord and A Cherubim. I also plan on having Characters from other shows appear soon and this list is just the names of those Characters that have a good chance of appearing. Any suggestion is welcomed.

Crowley (Good Omens and Supernatural)

Aziraphale (Good Omens)

Castiel (Supernatural)

Balthazar (Supernatural)

Winchester Brothers (Supernatural)

Arturia (Fate and Zero)

Tsukune and Co (Rosario and Vampire)

Father Alexander Anderson (Hellsing)

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Maiden from Europe.

An African-American man was looking at a field littered with Dead Angels. He was wondering where could the key to the armory of heaven be.

"Sir Raphael" A man wearing a purple tuxedo suit appeared and greeted the Archangel.

"Ezekiel." Raphael acknowledge.

"I figured out where could the key be." Ezekiel stated.

"Go on."

"A Cherubim from my Garrison stole it. The Angel's name is Dariel."

"Ah yes Dariel. Tell me more."

"It appeared that he stole the key and escaped with it when Castiel confronted you."

"That explains it."

"Also Dariel seemed to have not taken sides in this conflict. If he did then Castiel's side would have already won."

"I see. So he doesn't want our plan coming into fruition. Ezekiel gather your group and capture the key with Dariel being dead or alive."

"Yes Sir Raphael."

* * *

><p>Dariel walked around the park in order to experience the fresh air until he suddenly bumped into someone.<p>

"OW!" A female voiced cried out.

"Are you alright." Dariel reached his hand to what looked like a girl with a nun outfit.

"Yes and thank you lord for helping me." She praised.

Dariel smiled gestures the nun to shake his hand.

"Hi I am Issei." Dariel introduced with a bow.

"I am Asia Argento and I was assigned here by the church." Asia said politely

"I see." Dariel acknowledged.

"So are you new here?" Dariel questioned.

"Yes, Um Issei if you mind would you like to help me to get to the church." Asia asked.

"Yes. I have nothing to do. By the way what kind of church are you talking about Orthodox? Evangelical?-"

"Roman Catholic"

"Oh"

Dariel frowned, He was fine with most sectors of Christianity, Hebrew and Islam but he didn't really like the Roman Catholic part. Part of the reason was that it was the rival of the Orthodox Church, Which usually gets less attention from the media and history even though it is the 2nd largest religion in his universe. Also Politically during the Dark ages and the Medieval Ages it was corrupt and most seeked in order to get rich or expand their already powerful influence which is countered by the Orthodox Church.

"Is there something wrong Issei-san?"

"No, Not at all."

* * *

><p>Timeskip\

After several minutes of walking Dariel and Asia were walking towards the church until they saw a ten-year old boy getting beat up by several seventeen year old boys.

"Asia stay here." Dariel commanded.

"Okay." Asia obeyed.

Dariel walked towards the bullies who stop beating up the boy and gazed upon Dariel.

"Well, well isn't it the Gentleman of Kuoh." A bully sneered.

"Whatcha going to do huh?" Another one laugh.

"I am stopping you." Dariel stated bluntly.

"Hahahaha. Let us see you try." The leader of the bullies taunted.

One of the bullies ran and attempted to punch Dariel's face which proved disastrous.

"What the fuck. He broke my hand."

Another bully came from behind and attempted to punch him, But Dariel caught his hand and threw him into the cement.

Three bullies attempted to gang up on him but they too were defeated effortlessly. The Main bully saw his group down on the ground and he attempted to fled. But as Dariel won't allow it, He teleported he appeared in front of him and tap the Bully's head and the Bully fell on the ground unconscious.

Dariel then turned around and saw Asia healing the ten-year old boy in a fast rate. To say the least He was intrigue, In his universe healing magic was uncommon but widespread. Which meant most wizards knew about it but were unable to learn healing properly.

"Are you alright?" Dariel asked in a kind concern tone.

"Yes I am and thank you umm?" The boy asked.

"Issei Hyoudou" Dariel replied using his vessel's true name.

"Thank you Issei-san" The boy hugged him.

"Its alright now what is your name."

"Its Daisuke Emiya."

"Nice to meet you Daisuke"

"Thank you Issei-san for helping me. These people had been bullying me for two months already."

"No problem, Hey listen if they do this again tell me and I would have a small talk with them. Alright you may go."

Daisuke gave Dariel another hug and ran home remembering a kind man helped him. Dariel smiled at his work, He defended the defenceless and punished the people who seek to harm others for entertainment. Dariel then looked at Asia whom was smiling at him. He wondered if she was a wizard.

"Asia how did you heal Daisuke?"

"By the power of God. I think I was blessed it by him when I was born."

Dariel tensed up and inwardly sighed, He thought it was magic but now he knows that there is a version of his father here. He then remembered where they were going.

After several minutes of walking they reached their destination. Dariel bade farewell to Asia because he felt a demonic energy and it was already 6:30 pm.

Dariel appeared in front of an abandon building

* * *

><p>and began to enter inside. What shocked him was hideous thing that formerly looked like a woman and it was inside of a room filled with dead humans.<p>

"Gehehehe what do we have here another human to die." The beast laughed and fired a purple beam but it was intercepted by a red orb of energy.

"Ah Issei-kun fancy meeting you here" Rias greeted.

"Rias what are you doing here?" Dariel questioned his energy begin to spike.

"We have orders to take down this stray devil." She stated.

"Well you are not taking this one down. Because this one will be experiencing my wrath." Dariel angrily yelled which shocked the ORC except Akeno.

"Ufufufu Rias I think you got him mad." Akeno teased.

"Well I wasn't trying to" Rias remarked knowing fully what would happen if she manages to anger the Angel.

Dariel walked forward and snapped his fingers and the stray devil exploded into thousands of tiny bits. He then glared at the ORC members and sighed knowing they weren't part of this. Dariel then walked around and started reviving everyone that was killed by the stray devil which shocked everyone.

"I revived everyone that was killed by this Devil. If anyone becomes another one of these Strays you know what happens to him or her." Dariel announced and teleported away.

To say the least the ORC was shocked. They haven't seen anyone snap their fingers and the opposition would be then turned into thousands of tiny bits. Most of them were already discouraged by Dariel's power showcase in the ORC room and they didn't want to show weakness and fear. But this made Rias in return to do whatever it takes to have Dariel as an Ally and not to have him as an enemy because according to the power he had he was on par with low-ultimate class in energy reservoir alone and if he wanted he could overpower them easily.

* * *

><p>-Heaven<p>

-Unknown time

Ezekiel was concurrently reading a book about travelling into another universe. He was tasked with bringing back the Dariel stole and to bring him dead or alive.

"Ezekiel you wished to talk to me?" A woman questioned.

"Yes Sophia. I would like you to gather the task force we are bringing to find the Key Dariel stole." Ezekiel replied in a strict tone.

"Yes brother. How many are participating in this hunt." Sophia asked.

" 3 Seraphims that means You, I and Daniel, 5 Cherubims and 25 angels." Ezekiel stated.

"Thats an awful lot of Seraphims." She announced.

"He could be anywhere in the particular universe where his last energy signature was and we have to get to him first before Castiel and his followers get to him first."

"Alright when are we leaving?"

"12 hours from now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Hunt begins

-Heaven

-7 hours before the Task Force mobilizes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from Dariel and parts of the plot.**

Castiel walked around in a field full of flowers. He was figuring out a way to get the arsenal's of heaven on his side. Concurrently the war is going badly for him. Part of the reason why they are losing badly is that most of the Archangels and Seraphims are supporting Raphael. He is worried that the apocalypse that was derailed by the Wizard council,Him , Hunter's guild and the Winchester brothers would be restarted.

While walking he was interrupted by another Angel. The Angel who interrupted him wore a Wiener hut outfit.

"Castiel. Dean and Sam are concurrently in Greece along with 3 Cherubims and 10 Angels from Seraphim Tyrael's garrison." The Angelic being stated.

"Why are Sam and Dean are there? Samandriel?" Castiel asked his brother.

"They want to help and not to mention they are bringing in some well known wizards such as Harry potter and Harry Dresden." Samandriel replied.

"Harry Potter and John Constantine…" Castiel thought in awe.

Both Harry Potter and John Constantine have worked with both Sam and Dean in order to prevent the apocalypse and they also have stopped events such as the Fairy war and the Vampire war which would force hundreds or thousands of innocent people to die. They also were in the same group that were usually tasked by the wizard council.

"Alright brother, Can you tell brother Azrael to take charge?" Castiel announced and teleported to Greece.

It had been a week since Dariel showed his powers to the ORC. They never bothered with him because of their fear of being smite or worse. Rias in particular is trying to make plans in order to have the Angel at least be neutral to them but they had made it worse by reviving Daisuke Emiya, An acquaintance of Dariel. They revived Daisuke Emiya because he a sacred gear that was in the category of the 13 longinus.

The only person that Dariel didn't show any hate or anger is Daisuke. Often times the ORC can see Dariel training the boy and reassuring him that he will go to heaven. Most of the ORC were suspecting that he did not come around from this universe but from another one. The Student council's leader Sona suggested this when she figured out how Dariel talked, acted and fought.

They knew that from the Devil Archives that Angels can manipulate Light, No free will, Need to purify themselves, They don't use magic and they have souls. From what they observed, Dariel didn't use light manipulation so far in a fight, He frequently shows Free will, He doesn't goto church or a mosque at all, Dariel frequently makes tornadoes out of holy fire and when Rias asked if he had a soul his reaction was.

"If you are trying to make into a Devil, Making a pact or contract with me is useless because Angels don't have souls."

So that's how the ORC figured out that he didn't come from this universe. Concurrently the ORC is dealing with a hot headed playboy who they knew was a finance to Rias.

"Rias my wife come greet your husband." Rias fiance Riser said arrogantly.

"For the last time Riser I am not your wife and my husband is for my choosing." Rias angrily stated.

"But this is for the good of all the devils. Come on Rias you knew better than this."

"I know better than this and I rather be married to a normal human than you."

"Why you."

Riser's eye twitched and he began to form a fireball. Until he heard a yell.

"Stop."

Riser looked at Daisuke Emiya and looked at Rias again and he laughed.

"Rias, My darling who is this trash."

"First I am not your darling and Second that is my pawn."

"Ah but I am your husband and Whoever is that trash is just a waste of space."

Riser continued to laugh and mock Daisuke Emiya until Daisuke screamed something out that got his attention.

"I maybe trash and a waste of space but I know someone that is so much powerful than you." Daisuke screamed in anger and defiance.

To say the least Riser was just as annoyed with Daisuke and he continued to mock him without stopping and he had an idea.

"Mira go make that Kid shut up." Riser commanded with a smile.

"Yes Riser-sama." Mira replied obediently.

Before Mira attempted to attack Daisuke they saw him in a praying position, Which shocked him and his peerage, Rias and her peerage and Grayfia.

"How could he pray without experiencing any side effect?" Riser mumbled.

"Dariel the Cherubim, One of the Guardians of the Gates of Heaven, One of the patrons of Officers of the Roman Army and One of the Angels that have seen Holy Father's face, Please come to my aid." Daisuke prayed.

Dariel having heard Daisuke's call, He teleported in the ORC clubroom.

"I am here Daisuke." Dariel smiled at Daisuke who was looking at him.

"Dariel it works. Prayers do sometimes work." Daisuke looked at him with awe.

"I assumed you called. Please tell me what made you to call me." Dariel said in soft tone.

Too say the least the ORC haven't seen nor heard from Issei for an entire week and when Daisuke prayed he literally appeared. Daisuke also seems to be in the other hand to be fine and not feeling any pain at all from praying shocked them especially Grayfia.

"Wow I never thought a devil wouldn't feel pain from praying. This pawn of Rias is interesting in its own concept." She thought.

"So you're the Angel? I expected you to appear from the front door and to be a babe." Riser said arrogantly.

"Yes I am an Angel of the Lord, A Cherubim to be infact you ignorant Devil. Angels are genderless beings, Concurrently right now I am possessing a Vessel called Issei Hyoudou."

"Hahhaha, An Angel of the Lord my ass. Mira go beat up the angel." Riser and his peerage laughed.

"Yes Riser-sama." Mira acknowledge and rushed Dariel.

The ORC watched in horror as Mira's staff went through Dariel's body. They did not expect him to just pull the staff out and regenerate.

"I thought Angels don't regenerate?" Grayfia and Rias thought.

Dariel then lift up his fingers into snapping position. The ORC was now scared they knew how exactly powerful he his and they don't even know how Dariel manages to flick his 2 fingers and the opposition explodes.

"H-o-w?" Mira stuttered as she looked at the Angel's face.

"Good bye devil, You ruined my expensive coat." Dariel snapped his fingers and thousands of blood and bits filled the ORC room.

Everyone in the ORC room was shocked because of Dariel's ability to kill and his effectiveness.

"Wow that was cool Dariel" Daisuke smiled in awe.

Dariel looked at Daisuke and gave him a friendly smile. He then looked at Riser and simply stated.

"Touch Daisuke and you will die." Dariel threatened and teleported somewhere else.

Riser simply too arrogant and angry on the Angel for killing on of his peerage stated to Rias.

"10 days. You have 10 days and we will get married also tell your friend to come. So I can rip him apart." Riser stated angrily and teleported away with his peerage.

"Rias I suggest you and your peerage start training and make sure your friend Dariel is there." Grayfia stated and left.

Everyone in the ORC began to relax and they had two things in mind. They had to be stronger in order to help Rias and getting Dariel to help them.

Meanwhile Dariel is concurrently outside of the Church where Asia was sent by the church and was looking forward to hanging out with her. But when Dariel entered the Church what he found shocked him.

He saw Asia on a cross on her undergarments, People with priest outfits and Raynare.

"Well…Well..Well what do we have here." Freed stated.

"Raynare what is the meaning of this?!" Dariel stated angrily and his energy was spiking.

"Ah Dariel-kun, I am sorry please don't smite me. I was just doing my job." Raynare begged.

"I told you, I would smite you if you harm a Human."

"Bu-t a-ll I D-id is to tie Asia up."

"Why should I believe you."

"Because I am not in charge."

Dariel was startled when she got on her knees and bowed, Which got the exorcist to look in shock. Dariel then walked towards her until several light spears went through his vessel's body.

"Millet and Kalawarner. Don't.!" Raynare screamed in horror.

Dariel looked at his vessel's body and sighed. He pulled the light spears out and raised his left hand. The 2 fallen angels were shocked in horror when they saw Dariel was unaffected. Their leader Donasheek stabbed Dariel with a light spear but the conclusion was that he was unharmed.

Dariel then released a bright light that was filled with Holy energy that engulf and killed everyone in the vicinity with the exception of Raynare and Asia. He walked up to Raynare and said.

"You are lucky that you didn't harm her. If you harm a Human you know what would happen to you. If you are being pursued by your Leaders pray to me." Dariel stated and walked towards Asia.

Raynare was shocked she didn't expect Dariel to spare her. She also knew that she was given a chance to be free of control from the Grigori which he gave it to her by killing her group leader and by telling her to pray to him when she is in trouble.

Dariel healed and he lifted her down from the cross.

"Issei-san?" She squeaked.

"No its Dariel but my vessel's name is Issei Hyoudou." Dariel bowed.

"So you are an angel of the lord…?" She looked happy and tears are falling from her eyes.

"Yes. I was hoping that you would let me hang out with you since I am still quite unfamiliar into the Human world." Dariel put a finger on his chin and smiled.

"Well, Yes I am quite honored to let an Angel of the Lord hang out with me, But I am quite inexperience in today's society." Asia said in disappointment to herself.

"Well what about we both try to learn. I think it will help the both of us?" Dariel asked.

Asia then hugs Dariel which took the Angel by surprise.

"You are the only friend I ever had." Asia sobbed into his chest.

-Greece

"Cass, What do we do if we manages to find him?" Dean questioned.

"Report your position and don't try to act aggressive on him. For he is neutral in the war." Castiel replied.

"Cass what about Dariel finds out that we find him." Sam stated.

"I don't know but we have to make sure we get to him first before Raphael's followers do." Castiel said with venom on the mention of Raphael.

A/N: Fifth Chapter of the Angelic Refuge. Things have spiced up and Characters from Dariel's world are now on their way to request his assistance. This chapter also deals with the Ending of Asia Arc and both Asia and Raynare are going to play a relative major role in the next chapters along with Alexander Anderson. Last but not least SPN universe is not the universe were Dariel's home is. Dariel's home universe is a combination of Harry Potter's SPN's Universe, John Constantine's Universe and many more.

Hierarchy power levels: From Top to bottom (Strongest to Weakest)

SPN God and Death

Archangels First Group

Archangels Second Group

Dragon Gods and Trihexa

Archangels Third Group

High-Class Seraphim like Ezekiel and Castiel

Super Devils and Gods like Indra and DXD Biblical God

Middle Class Gods from SPN and DxD

Middle-Class Seraphim

Average Gods from SPN and DxD

Low-Class Seraphim and King of Hell Crowley

4 Maou's and the 7 Demon kings

Grigori Leaders and Archangels DxD

High-Class Cherubims

Ultimate High-Ultimate Class Devils

Middle-Class Cherubims

Low-Class Cherubims

Ultimate Middle-Ultimate Class Devils

Alistair, Lilith and Azazel

Ultimate Low-Ultimate Class Devils

DxD Seraphs and Seraph Fallen Angels

High Class Devils and 8 winged Angels and Fallen Angels

High Class Demon

Sam, Dean, Harry and John C

Archmages

Average Angels

Ace Wizards

Middle Class Devils and 6 winged angels and fallen angels

Low Class Devils and DxD average Angels and Fallen Angels

High Ranking Wizards

Average Demon

Middle Ranking Wizards

Low Ranking Wizards

Humans


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: I am against the World

It had been an Hour since Riser arrived and Dariel's intervention. They knew that in order to win, Dariel had to intervene or help them. Rias and her peerage were unconfident about their chances of winning due to the fact that they need to improve in a short time and that short time was even shorter than they thought. But they would rather train than stay in one place so they decided to go into the mountains to train.

Training in the least was intense but according to Daisuke, This wasn't the right training method. Most of the Peerage were mainly power users which would get them defeated in a fight how beings in Dariel's universe fought. The reason was simple they were training control and power whilst Dariel and Dariel's opponents have variety, flexibility and they had to fight in several fronts. The first thing Dariel taught Daisuke is that he has to win the battle mentally, Due to having a strong body a warrior has to have a strong mind aswell. The Second thing that Dariel taught him is the will, What use will Strenght, Speed and Mind would do if you don't have the will to fight. The last thing is that Stamina. Stamina allows the user to fight the enemy for a long amount of time and being able to deal more damage to the enemy after exhaustion takes place.

Sometimes during the night, He would pray to Dariel and have him teach him several things. Dariel taught him many tactics in order to defeat a Phoenix.

Removing or Nullifying a Phoenix's regeneration is the best way to do it.

Using Brute strength, Which is the most ineffective method.

Destroying the Phoenix's mind, The safest method but Phoenix's have mental defenses.

The Colt, He didn't know what is the colt but according to him it had the power to kill him.

Dragons, Typically Dragons could and would beat Phoenixs.

Angelic Beings, Since Dariel is an Angel of the Lord he can't get tired and since he is an Angel his biology and his true form would turn a Phoenix into nothing.

He was awed and he decided to try to enlist Dariel's help but he outright refuse.

"Dariel why won't you help us. Is it because we are Devils?" Daisuke questioned.

"No, Not because of that but rather I received Revelation that my brothers are coming." Dariel replied with hesitation which Daisuke noted.

"So is that bad?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Ezekiel is not deployed unless something is concern with the Angelic hierarchy or something that caught an Archangels attention."

"Who is Ezekiel?"

"Ezekiel is a Seraphim and Ezekiel directly outranks me and if we clash, I would die without dealing a single scratch on him."

Too say the least Daisuke was shock to see panic and worry on Dariel's face. He thought he was the strongest being, But this Ezekiel seems to be several leagues ahead. Daisuke then asked a question which Dariel obviously didn't expect.

"Why is Ezekiel after you then?"

Dariel gazed on Daisuke and sighed.

"I stole something. Something Important that could potentially destroy all of creation short of God and Death. They wanted to use it to conquer other universes after we finish the apocalypse."

Daisuke was shocked just how a lot of things are more powerful than Dariel.

"Daisuke listen, You can beat the Phoenix just remember what I taught you."

Dariel then teleported away into a another part of the world.

-Alps

Several beings looked at the snowy scenery in front of them. Their leader Ezekiel had one thing in mind. Getting the key back at all cost.

"Listen up. Remember the drill." Ezekiel yelled in a military sergeant tone.

"3 Teams. 1 seraphim per group, 1 cherubim and 5 angels." Ezekiel commanded.

"All right let spread out, Team 1 you are responsible in searching in Asia and Australia. Team 2 you are responsible for Europe and Africa. Last but not least Team 3 on North America and South America lets move. The remaining ones must set up a base and wait for orders." Daniel briefed and the Angels moved out.

/Timeskip\

It had been 10 days since the arrival of the Angels and the Rating game challenge. Concurrently the Gremory group are discussing battle plans and Dariel was nowhere to be seen or heard for the last 9 days. Every Night Daisuke would pray for his arrival and he didn't appear until now.

Dariel appeared his vessel having been harmed which the Gremory group noted.

"Dariel, Are you okay?" Daisuke questioned.

"No. I had a fight with my brothers and I managed to shake them of." Dariel replied in a serious tone.

"So they are here…" Daisuke murmured.

"I had to kill a Fellow Cherubim." Dariel stated sadly.

The Devils noted it. They haven't seen him sad nor hurt in anyway. For the first time it shocked them and apparently from this they knew something big is going to happen in the future.

Dariel looked at the window and demanded explanation why are they on a different dimension. Rias carefully explained everything and was frightened if she did anything wrong.

"So…. A Devil-Made dimension. It is a lot weaker than an Cherubims made up dimensions."

Dariel then turned his eye into the Gremory group. He had an Idea what to do.

"If I eliminated these Devils. You would promise to not bother me again and make Daisuke into a Human."

Rias widen her eyes, She knew that she can fulfill not bothering him but turning Daisuke into a Human is outright impossible. She then blinked and saw nothing. The Gremory group looked outside and saw half of Riser's peerage had been smited.

Dariel walked towards two devils and the Devils rushed him but he smote them with ease. A Devil appeared behind him and attempted to hack his head which the sword got stuck on his vessel's head.

"What?" The Devil stated in shock and she was eventually fliped into the floor and was smited.

Riser looked into the schoolyard and was shocked and angry. He wondered who the hell is that Angel and he was already on his nerves. He decided to attack Dariel head one which yield a terrible result. Riser's both hands were grabbed by Dariel and what Dariel had said would shock him even more.

"Devil. Have you ever wonder what would happen to you if I show you my true form." Dariel questioned having been annoyed by the Phoenix for the last time….

"Let me go and what is your true form a Whore." Riser taunted.

Dariel's eyes had become a celestial blue gold colour and his entire body had became very tall but not as tall as chrysler building and from what anyone could see, His form was Holy Light of Righteousness and Holy fire.

The Devils whom were watching the Rating game, Were mostly affected with 90% viewers dead. By the time Dariel went back to his vessel form all the Devils with the exception of the Gremory Group in the rating game were dead. Daisuke ran from the School building with a shocked look and something that means he is in deep trouble…

"Dariel!" Daisuke ran towards the Angel.

"What is it Daisuke?" Dariel asked Daisuke.

"You revealed your true form. Did you do it on purpose?" Daisuke questioned with fright.

"No. I revealed it because he is a Devil and he is arrogant and annoying." Dariel replied in absolute.

"Then you are in trouble." Daisuke stated in horror.

"Why?"

"You killed hundreds or thousands of Devils"

"So….. What is the problem aside from killing them."

"They are not all that bad."

Dariel scoffed and looked at Daisuke feeling angry at that statement.

"Not that bad huh? Not that bad huh?"

"Let me tell you something. Do you want to know why devils are created. Lucifer took these guys down to earth and guess what Lucifer is, A Fallen Angel and guess what these guys are supposed to wipe out humanity and they are merciless. You know how many innocent children, priests, nuns and soldiers of god were sent to hell because of these bastards and you are saying that they are not that bad. Devils plus humanity equals humanities extinction. "

"Listen I am disappointed in you. Daisuke you are on your own."

A/N: Rating Games are ended in one blow. Dariel is pissed and betrayed by his student. The taskforce is still looking. How is the war going on in heaven and Devils are now after Dariel. This is going to get rough, Stay tune for the next epi-chapter of Angelic Refuge. 


End file.
